Não Se Importe
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB Ele não nasceu para amar nem ser amado. Mas só isso é o bastante? Trad. de fic própria Don't Care


**Traduzindo minha própria fic...**

**Bons tempos em que eu ainda tinha açúcar na veia e happy ends no final da página...**

**oOo**

_**Aqui vamos nós!** _

_**Por favor, não me perguntem o porquê dessa fic... eu só precisava escrevê-la.**_

**_Eu não sei se o Hiei está um pouco OCC, e se sim, por favor, eu sinto muito. Eu o amo do jeitinho que é, mas como já disse, é uma sensação estranha para uma fic estranha..._**

**_Ah, e é claro, com o casal mais estranho._**

_**Disclaimer**: Oh, por favor! Todo mundo sabe que se eles fossem todos meus, Mukuro estaria morta, Yusuke seria Rei do Makai e o Hiei ficaria preso no Ningenkai com a Botan pra sempre! _

**_Palavras Japonesas_**

_Onna- mulher_

_Ningenkai – Mundo dos Homens_

_Kitsune - raposa (a raça de Kurama)_

_Koorime – raça de Yukina e Hiei_

_Baka – tolo, bobo_

_Tantei - detetive_

* * *

**Não Se Importe**

"_Então... Vá em frente."_

"_Você não... Você não se importa nem um pouco?"_

"_Por que eu deveria?"_

"_Eu sinto muito, Hiei..."_

"_Pelo quê, onna?"_

"_Por amar você..."_

Hiei fecha os olhos, mais uma vez.

Aquela maldita cena cruza sua mente de novo. E de novo, e de novo...

No que diabos ela estava pensando? Dizendo... não... _ousando _amá-lo! Ninguém poderia amá-lo. Porque ele nunca, nunca poderia amar ninguém de volta.

Essa foi a razão de Mukuro ter pedido que ele deixasse seu posto de guarda. Porque ela havia se apaixonado por ele, e sabia mais que ninguém, que ele jamais poderia retribuir seus sentimentos. Ele aceitou seu pedido, e voltou ao único lugar em que pôde pensar: Ningenkai.

Três anos. E Yukina parecia a mesma menina amável e doce de anos atrás. Está noiva de Kuwabara agora, e Hiei quase pensou em lhe contar a verdade sobre os dois para, talvez, parar com aquela loucura entre sua irmã e o bufão. Mas... agora, do alto do galho de sua árvore, ele pode o quanto ela está feliz, se arrumando e cozinhando um bom jantar para o noivo num sábado à noite. E o bufão... bem, ele está tentando. Está estudando Administração numa faculdade, está fazendo seu melhor para ser bom o bastante para ela. Isso não significa que Hiei chegue a 'gostar' dele ou coisa parecida... mas o bobalhão faz sua irmã feliz. Realmente feliz. E isso é muito mais do que ele mesmo já fizera.

"_Eu sinto muito... por amar você."_

-Hunf.

Hiei pula de seu galho, indo em direção à casa. Ainda ouve Kuwabara chegando com seu carro, e logo cumprimentando Yukina com um beijo gentil sobre os lábios. Em troca ela abre um largo sorriso, com todo o coração. Ela nunca sorria pra ele – Hiei - daquela maneira. Não que ele realmente se importasse, afinal ela sorria o tempo todo. E ele é seu irmão. Ele simplesmente não desejava _aquele_ tipo de sorriso... talvez outros. Do tipo bons e felizes. Mas _aquele _sorriso... é um pouco triste de se pensar. Imaginar que ele nunca receberia um sorriso como aquele, de ninguém.

Ele grunhe alguma coisa, se virando para o lado oposto.

E desaparece.

"_Você não... Você não se importa nem um pouco?"_

Se importar com o quê?

Ah, sim, ele consegue lembrar. Eles estavam numa festa na casa de Yusuke, uma dessas festas sem motivo, só para manter a turma em contato, como Kurama havia dito. Mas, que na verdade, o grupo de detetives a havia feito para a raposa. Ele havia estado muito triste nos últimos dias. Kurama havia decidido pelo Ningenkai, por sua família e seus amigos, e de repente, era como se todos estivessem longe...

Sua mãe e o padrasto estavam numa viagem de negócios por alguns meses, e o pequeno Suichii fora mandado para a casa dos avós. Yusuke estava casado, Kuwabara trabalhando e estudando num ritmo apertado, e... ah, sim. Shizuru.

O que havia acontecido com ela?

De repente, ela apenas tinha se afastado dele. E ele também se mantinha distante dela. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que havia acontecido entre os dois mas... bem, Hiei sabia. Eles haviam se apaixonado um pelo outro e deixaram que isso viesse à tona numa noite desastrosa. Desde então, eles nunca mais conseguiram se falar como antes.

Kurama contou essa parte da história apenas pra ele. Porque ele é seu amigo.

Seu melhor amigo.

E o que ele fez?

No meio da festa, quando a tensão entre a raposa e a mulher era praticamente visível no ar, Hiei gozou deles. Disse em alto e bom som que eles mereciam um ao outro por serem dois fracos patéticos. Estavam apaixonados e não tinham sequer coragem para aceitar isso. Todos ficaram chocados... E então, ele viu aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos rosados, brigando com ele. Ele não conseguia lidar com aquilo, e foi embora...

Hiei abre a janela.

-Hei, Kurama...

De repente, ele percebe uma voz feminina dentro do quarto do kitsune. Ela murmura alguma coisa, e as luzes se acendem.

-Hiei.

O que podia ser mais engraçado? A expressão de surpresa do koorime, ou o sorriso nos rostos do casal, olhando para ele?

Shizuru cobriu seu corpo com o edredom, escondendo-se por trás das costas de Kurama.

-Eu não vim interromper nada. – avisa, rude. Hiei se vira para partir, quando seu amigo o segura pelo braço.

-Não, por favor, Hiei. Estávamos procurando por você nos últimos dias.

Kurama sorri de novo, o lençol branco cobrindo apenas as partes baixas do seu corpo.

-Queremos agradecer você.

Hiei levanta uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Me agradecer?

Bom, era melhor do que ter que se desculpar. Ele sorri com o canto da boca, olhando diretamente para o casal.

-Então, eu estava certo.

Shizuru abraça o pescoço de Kurama, fitando o koorime na janela.

-É, você estava. Você nos deu coragem pra isso. Da melhor forma ou não, você nos fez ficar juntos. E queremos mesmo agradecer você por isso.

-Hunf... tanto faz.

Ele grunhe, baixinho, voltando a sair pela janela.

-Mas acho que tem alguém que ainda está esperando...

-Não vou pedir desculpas a ela.

Disse, com voz rouca e seca, sem pensar.

Shizuru deita a cabeça no ombro do namorado, e sorri.

-Ela sabe disso. E você sabe de uma coisa? Ela ainda está esperando por você, do mesmo jeito.

Seus olhos rubros arregalam-se por um momento. Ela está...? Ela poderia...? Poderia aquela baka onna sorrir para ele mesmo depois de tudo? Depois que tido que já havia feito? E ainda depois de todo o tempo que ele perdeu sem fazer nada? Ela costumava sorrir o tempo todo... não importando como ele estivesse...

Hiei desaparece da janela, sem o menor ruído.

-Bem, nós tentamos - Kurama suspira. – O que você acha?

Shizuru tasca um beijo na sua bochecha, o abraçando com força.

-Que estamos quites agora. Vamos deixá-los se acertarem sozinhos...

"_Por que eu deveria?"_

Outra janela. Mas dessa vez, ele não pode simplesmente abrir e entrar. Sente uma garoa fina começando a cair sobre seus ombros, enquanto ele observa através do vidro. Ela está lá, deitada na cama, respirando quieta e vagarosamente de olhos abertos, fitando algum ponto do teto.

Ela não está sorrindo.

O que ele podia fazer? Ele não se importa, não poderia se importar, ele só... ele não foi feito para se importar com nada. Mesmo _ela_... mesmo quando ela está parecendo estar tão triste por dentro com os cabelos espalhados pela cama, os olhos rosados abrindo e fechando novamente, devagar, tão devagar, tão docemente devagar...

Um trovão. Ela se levanta, olhando para a janela.

E corre para abri-la.

-Hiei... por favor, o que houve! Você está ensopado!

Ela não está sorrindo ainda. Qual o problema? Sim, ele se importa! Ele quer um sorriso enorme com toda a alma dela porque... oras, ele chegou! Ele _veio_ até ela! Ele está lá e... e estava tão perdido olhando para ela que nem sequer havia notado a chuva apertando sobre ele.

Botan desvia o olhar, dando espaço para que ele entre no quarto.

Nem sequer um único sorriso...

Os olhos dela tremiam perto dele, preocupados, nervosos, atrapalhados. Com tantas palavras dentro deles que ele podia passar uma eternidade olhando para elas tentando encontrar a tradução daquele momento.

-Vamos, entre. Não fique na chuva, Hiei, por favor.

Obedeceu, sem dizer palavra.

O que ele devia fazer para que ela sorrisse?

Até mesmo aquele bufão do Kuwabara conseguia! Ele devia estar fazendo alguma coisa errada! Mas o quê? Ele havia chegado, ela abrira a janela e...

Ele a fita nos olhos, abaixando levemente o rosto, tocando os lábios dela com os dele num beijo frágil e infantil.

Não tem pensamentos em tempo, certo ou errado. Ele só... só a está beijando, a fazendo sorrir através dos lábios dele. Porque é isso que ele quer fazer.

Ele se afasta, mantendo o olhar firme no rosto dela. A boca rosada se curva timidamente, os olhos tremendo ainda mais diante dele. Talvez, ele pudesse fazer mais. Mais que do simplesmente chegar de repente ou fazê-la abrir a janela numa noite de chuva.

Ele podia se importar.

Hiei toca a face de Botan, com os dedos brincando ao redor da boca.

-Eu me importo quando você não sorri.

Botan lhe dá mais que um sorriso. Ela abre os lábios com toda a felicidade dentro de seu corpo e alma, liberta naquelas simples palavras.

Bem, elas não eram fáceis de se dizer.

Mas ele é Hiei Jaganshi, o lendário ladrão conhecido como a Sombra Que Voa. O mestre do Dragão de Chamas Negras.

Ele não é um covarde.

E sempre que ela sorri, ele sabe que tem coragem o bastante para qualquer coisa... até mesmo estar apaixonado.

**OWARI**


End file.
